Mall Love birds
by Secretly-Nerdy
Summary: Ino and Sakura have a sleep over, then go to the mall, then meet a person. Summary is gay, story is good. The writing improves throughtout the story. REVIEW I feel bad for not updating in a while
1. Sleep over

**Hey, this is my first story so please give me tips. Hope you like it. Review please.**

"Sa-ku-ra," Ino yelled once Mr. Haruno welcomed her in.

"Blondie," Sakura yelled from the kitchen, "I got a laptop for Christmas!" Ino walked into the kitchen and placed her bag on the floor and got her own laptop out.

_**-Later around 11:30pm-**_

"CHOCOLATE CHIPS!" Ino yelled happily. "Can I have one Sakura please?"

"Sure, have some." Sakura said lying down in her bed. Ino took ONE chocolate chip and laid down in the second bed.

"Sakura, what if I had a red haired boy, and he had a darked skinned friend, you know what I would call them?" She didn't wait for answer. "Chocolate cover carrot top!"

"Ino, you are S-T-U-P-I-D" ignoring her friend's comment Ino busted out laughing. Mr. Haruno opened the door and orders them to go to sleep. Sakura and Ino turned off the lights and got back in their beds and laid there, laughing their butts off because of the jokes they told each other.

"Hey Ino, I'm going get my laptop out of the kitchen you coming?"

"Yah, hold up" Ino and Sakura snuck out of Sakura bed room went to the kitchen to get their laptops. They used their ninja skills to creep passed her dad and family.

-_**Around 1am**_-

Ino and Sakura went on Ninjachat and talked to random ninjas all around the world.

Ino conversation:

_INO: Neji-chan where the hell did you go?_

_NINJA: This isn't Neji-chan this Sasori._

_INO: Didn't you die? Anyway Sakura Said: What the hell I killed you! How are you alive?_

_SASORI: Where do you live?_

_INO: I can tell you where my foot is about to live. __ UP YOUR BUTT!_

_**Disconnected**_

Sakura's conversation:

_SAKURA: ELMO IS A LITTLE BOY COOKIE SETLING MOFO_

_NINJA: What, un?_

_SAKURA: un? What is that about?_

_NINJA: Don't tease me, un._

_SAKURA: Okay,un._

_NINJA: Are you copying me, un?_

_SAKURA: No, un._

_NINJA: STOP SAYING UN OR I'LL BLOW YOU HEAD OFF, UN!_

_SAKURA: hehe you said blow_

_SAKURA: UN,UN,UN,UN,UN,UN,UN,UN,UN,UN,UN,UN,UN,UN_

_NINJA: I. SIAD. STOP. UN._

_SAKURA: UN,UN,UN,UN,UN,UN,UN,UN,UN,UN,UN,UN,UN,UN,UN,UN,UN,UN,UN,_

_SAKURA: TEEHEE_

_**Disconnected**_

**-Wakes up next moring-**

"**Ino I'm never feeding you again."**

"_**What happened last night?"**_

"_**Carrot top" Ino and Sakura laughed then went eat breakfast. Later that day Sakura and Ino went to the mall and meet a strange teenager who resemabled Ino. Also said un, at the end of most sentences. Could he be the one Sakura was talking to on Ninjachat?**_

_**Review Please if you want an other chapter. If I get 10 by Tuesday I'll update if wanted or write another story. Ninjachat is based on a site where ypu talk to random strangers across the globe. Also I do NOT own Naruto and this story is semi based one a sleep over I had with a friend.**_


	2. Mall

_**Hey, chapter had a typo. So just kind of wanted at least one person to read and review.**_

_**Orange Sherbet- Thank you for your tips, and I know I don't have center my writing, it's just a habit.**_

_**Please review**___

"Sakura!" My crazy blonde friend yelled. "They are having a sell at the mall!"

"What the hell, why can't you just let me eat," mumbled questionably.

"BECAUSE IT'S A MOTHER PANCAKE FLIPING **S-H-O-E** SELL!" She ranted on expanding 'shoe'.

"Fine just go to the guest bathroom and take a shower and stuff." Ino skipped down the hall satisfied with herself. I sighed and got out of my chair. I took my shower and got ready in simple white short shorts, pink Hollister shirt, strawberry earrings with a matching necklace with white flip-flops.

We left for the mall in my little pink convertible bug. Every time we drive in it we think of how many people just punched someone.

"Ino, can you slow the freak down? God, you're going like 50 miles per hour on a 35 mile per hour road!" I scream over the roaring wind.

"Chill out, no one is on the road, plus I want those shoes!" Ino protested.

"I swear if you kill us I'm going to get that 'Un dude' to blow you up!" I joked. Later we drove into the mall parking lot. We went to every single store in the damn mall. Ino was carrying four times her weight in bags. Unlike me whereas I only have 10 bags.

"Hey Pinkie, un" I heard a familiar 'un' somewhere around Macys.

"Ino did you hear something?" I asked hoping it was just my imagination.

"No, but I do see a cute blonde with some friends over there," she pointed in the direction I thought I heard the sound. Ino got up forgetting about her shopping bags, and did her I-didn't-even-see-you-there walk to the shop window looking at a pair of shoes she already bought.

"Hey cutie who are you and where have the fuck you been all my life," a boy with white hair asked her.

"Hiding from you, but not your friends here." Ino giggled and called me over. Great she always does this. Makes me come over picks one for her and one for me.

"Sasori? I thought I thought I killed you?" Great I killed him for almost nothing now.

"Sakura, nice to see you again," he smirked.

"Hey pinkie, un," A blonde headed boy who resembled Ino said to me. I knew I wasn't going crazy!

"Hello, un," I replied hoping he who he would remember last night.

"Are you mocking me, un?"

"Nope, un" I smiled and he looked at me confused

_That's right always smile and it confuses them_

**Who the hell are you?**

_You stupid._

**But, you're a voice. In my head. Doesn't that make me crazy?**

_Yah._

So, the Ino-look-a-like stared at me as if I'm a pink frog with a fake horn glued to my head. Then as if a light bulb turned on. His face changed from confused to anger to a she's-cute-face.

"Oh, you know each other?" Ino asked. "Great you two can go walk around and chat about what ever and I'll go with them!" With that Ino took off with eight strangers and Sasori.

"So what's your name, un?" He asked.

"Sakura and you?" I feel stupid.

"Deidara," He answered like he was talking to an old buddy, "I blow things up."

"Like my head?" He laughed and apologized.

"Tobi, the one with the orange mask, is kind of like a three year old high off of candy." I laughed as we walked back to the table with the shopping bags; we talked for hours about all these different things.

"Hey can you help me bring these to my car?" I asked hoping he isn't the type of guy to be nice to you then try to rape you.

_It isn't rape if you like it._

**Shut up!**

"Sure, un" We grabbed all 200 shopping bags and walked to Ino's car. Curse Ino and her obsession with shopping and shoes! On the way there we continued talking about hobbies, hair, art, bubble gum, and stuff that normal people talk about when they first met.

When we finally put all the bags into the tiny car Deidara spoke, "Sakura, will you go on a date with me?"

I felt like a like a dummy, I stood there starting at him, keys in hand, door half open, and Deidara starring right back at me.

_SAY YES! SAY YES! SAY YES!_ Inner yelled at me.

"Y-yes, I would love to go."

"Great Saturday night, I'll be at you house to pick you up at 8 o'clock. Dress kind of nice because this will be a date you'll never forget," As if on cue Ino and the guys walked up of course even more shopping bags. Ever guy had about 10 bags

"Tobi is a good boy, what did Tobi do to disserve this punishment?" a teenager with an orange mask whined.

"Dee Dee, my arm is going my fall off, so if you pretty little body doesn't mind MOVE!" Pein Shouted.

**-Later around dinner-**

"Yes mom Sakura's dad is okay with it. Bye, love you," Ino got off the phone with her mother and walked into my room.

"Hey, my mom said I can stay another night,"

"So how was your time with the guys and Sasori," I questioned her.

"Well after we left you and Deidara everyone introduced themselves, the first one that hit on me is Hidan, orange masked one is Tobi…" Ino named all nine guys. "Then we shopped till they dropped and they paid for half of it."

"Ino!" I yelled.

"What?"

"You are NOT allowed to use guys like that!"

"Yes I can, it's in the girlble" she retorted.

"Yah what girlble?" Ino the pulled out a pink book out of the air.

"What the hell?"

"Chapter 5 verse 3, _all girls are allowed to use boys in anyway. To get a boy or something they want._"

"INO MARIE!"

"My middle name isn't Marie."

"Anyway, that's not nice."

"You used Deidara to bring my bags to the car,"

"It's not called using him it's called doing a favor"

"But you have to repay favors" Ino pointed out

"Yah, so?"

"So how are you repaying him?"

"Going on a date with him but not as a favor as a… want." I stated hoping that made sense.

"What?"

_**What will happen next?**_

_**Where is Deidara taking Sakura?**_

_**Find out next chapter, **_

_**REVIEW**_


	3. Date

_**REVIEW PLEASE! I know if you have a story and when someone reviews, you are happy right? So make me smile **_

Sakura was nervous. Deidara was going to pick her up in an hour and she had NO THING to wear. Everything Ino wanted Sakura to wear was to revealing. After 30 minutes of digging through her closet Sakura found an outfit. It was a white sun dress. It had string straps to hold it up. It was tight around the chest area but not too tight. Sakura wore her new white sandals she got at the mall with Ino and she wore her light blue march birthstone earrings. Ino was complaining that she looked like she still had her V-card. Sakura replied that she did. Sakura double checked everything. From her hair to her freshly painted toenails. Deidara arrived soon after.

"Wow," Sakura was surprised. She didn't think that Deidara would have a crappy car.

"I lost a bet, now my lady; let's go to our lunch date, un!" Deidara yelled and opened Sakura side of the door. He wore jeans and a bright green polo. They drove for a while listen to what ever song came on. They sung and did little dances.

Deidara talked during laughs, "I'm your personal radio, I may not be good but I'm still here, yeah!" Sakura laughed even harder. They sung some more and killed about 2 hours before they arrived at a park full of cherry blossom trees in bloom.

"Oh my god," Sakura was awestruck. "It's beautiful!"

"I knew you'd like it, yeah."

"So what happened to your bad boy act?" Sakura asked while setting out a blanket for them to eat on. Deidara blushed and grabbed a basket out of the backseat.

"Well, I'm not a bad boy. I love puppies, gushy moments, and I don't know what else, un" Deidara said smiling.

"And you're not gay?" They both laughed.

"No, I'm not, un" He got the radio out of the car and turned it to the station they had just listened to.

"You're just a complete package aren't you?" She asked with a laugh.

They continued their date at the unknown park. They ate the sushi Deidara made and sang along with the radio. They danced and told stories and talked about they're past. Before they knew it the day was almost over. Deidara turned on the head lights over the truck and they watch the stars and talked.

"Wow you had a hard live Deidei." Sakura heard his life story about being mom-less and his dad never being home.

"I know but I think I found someone to be with for a while." Deidara smiled at Sakura. He leaned over to her and gave her a light kiss on her lips. Sakura turned crimson red and just stared into the night. Then her cell phone rang, then Deidara's. Sakura answered her phone.

**-Sakura's phone call-**

**Hello?**

_It's Ino, where are you?_

**At the park why?**

_Oh god! You know what time it is! It's 2 in the morning! I thought he-_

**Don't even finish that sentence.**

_Fine but really scared me!_

_**Why?**_

_Cause you didn't call._

**Wow. You have issues.**

_Well I have to go now bye!_

**Bye.**

**-Deidara's phone call-**

**Un?**

So how's it going?

**Hidan why did you call?**

To see if this date had anything going on 'cause it's 2 in da morning.

**Crap!**

You didn't do anything did you?

**Nope.**

You're a goody-goody.

**Bye I'll be there later Hidan.**

Bye.

"That was the white haired dude you met, un" Deidara informed her.

"Joy," Sakura said. "Well I have to get home wanna head back now?"

"Sure, un." Deidara helped Sakura up and started cleaning up. They drove back and Sakura went straight to bed and woke up with a text from Deidara.

_**Review and you'll know what he said.**_


	4. Sorry

**Okay so don't hate me.. You know what never mind.. you probably don't.. anyway! I don't like how any of my stories are turning out and since I wrote my first one when I was in sixth grade its time to rewrite them all! Yay. So hopefully you will all like them better and I will finish them. Since it is summer and I have no life, I will hopefully update faster. So, sorry about that. Bye.**


End file.
